cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Union of Communist Republics
The Government of the Union of Communist Republics is based on democratic centralist organization in which legislative power is held by the Communist Party and executive power is held by the Premier with the assistance of the Council of Commissars. Government In the UCR, the term “government” refers to the Premier, Commissars, and Lieutenants. Premier (See Premier of the UCR) Commissar of Internal Affairs The Internal Affairs Commissar is responsible for overseeing the general operation of the UCR, to manage new membership training and recruitment, and to manage internal organization. The Commissar also has the power to audit government agencies, and to dismiss incompetent officials. The Internal Affairs department serves a role in the UCR judiciary, and the Commissar can recommend charges against UCR members. Commissar of Defence The Defence Commissar oversees and organizes the UCR military and defensive readiness. The Commissar will watch for any threats to the UCR. The Defence Department tracks defence readiness through roll calls. Commissar of Foreign Affairs The Foreign Affairs Commissar is the senior diplomat of the UCR and maintains its various foreign embassies. The Commissar is to represent the UCR and maintain contact with allies. Commissar of Finance The Finance Commissar is the treasurer of the UCR, managing trades, tech deals, and financial aid programs. The office was dissolved by the Constitutional Reform of February 2016, and its powers and duties were merged with the Commissar of Internal Affairs until August 2017, when the office was re-established by executive order of Premier mrmarx. The office was added back to the Constitution in the Grand Constitutional Reform Package of 2017. Communist Party of the UCR The CPUCR was the Union's legislative body before the establishment of the General Assembly. Unlike the GA, CPUCR members were elected from the general membership. The Party was re-established by Premier mrmarx as part of the Grand Constitutional Reform Package of 2017. The party now serves as a body to encourage activity among the membership. Members of the Party elect a Politburo, which votes on treaties and various government policies. Political Bureau of the CPUCR The Politburo is elected from the Party to a term of 6 months. The number of seats on the Politburo is specified by the Premier prior to the election. The Politburo elects the Chairman, considers the Premier's candidates for government office, votes on legislation, and serves as a Jury for matters of Justice. Chairman of the CPUCR The Party Chairman serves the role of the Premier's deputy, and ensures that his requests are carried out. The Chairman can also take on the role of Acting Premier in an emergency. The Chairman can charge members for infractions, and sit as Judge during trial. Defunct Government Offices Commissar of Census The Census Commissar was in charge of the UCR's record-keeping and roll-calls. The office was dissolved by the Constitutional Reform of February 2016, and its powers and duties were merged with the Commissar of Defense. DLFACC The Die Linke Foreign Affairs Coordinating Committee was established to handle the collective foreign affairs of the bloc. This body replaced the role of Foreign Affairs Commissar while UCR was a DL member. Political Commissars An early version of the NKVD, Political Commissars served as recruiters, and as general government staff, helping to carry out policy. Category:Union of Communist Republics Category:Governments